bloodraynefandomcom-20200222-history
Rayne
Rayne A.K.A. BloodRayne is a Dhampir, half human and half vampire. She is the daughter of the Nazi Vampire Kagan and an unnamed human woman. History Early Life Rayne is a bloodthirsty American Dhampir, born circa 1915-1916. Her mother was raped by her vampire father, Kagan. Kagan later murdered her mother's entire family so that the only family member Rayne could turn to is him. This wasn't cruelty, but a policy for all of the Dhampir he "created", possibly so that humans wouldn't revolt and use the vampire/Dhampir weakness of the sun, holy items and water against them. Circa 1932, she spent her teenage years trying to hunt down and kill her father, to avenge her family. Her search led her to Europe, where she murdered Vampires before being apprehended. She claimed that her victims had been vampires, but was disbelieved by the authorities. She quickly managed to escape from them and continue her hunt. Brimstone Society She was recruited into the mysterious Brimstone Society via an invitation. They sent her on missions to eliminate supernatural threats to the world. One of these missions required her to use her vampiric powers against the Nazis, who were on the verge of using magical artifacts to bring the demon Beliar back to life. Rayne also learned of a plan to use demonic parasites called 'Daemites' against the enemies of the Nazis, after they had been tested on prisoners. Rayne hunted the Daemites to their source, gaining the eye of Beliar in the process. She blew up the base and defeated the high ranking Nazi Mauler in single combat. She traced Jurgen to Germany, and faced off with him and the reborn Beliar. Rayne managed to triumph over the both of them, and was told that her father had been found. BloodRayne 2 60 years after her failed attempt to kill Kagan, Rayne investigated her siblings. After Killing Kagan, Rayne usurped his holdings and became an empress. Personality Rayne is a very complex young woman. She is intelligent, knowledgeable, witty, seductive (when need be), extremely confident in her abilities, sarcastic, mostly independent, and somewhat dispassionate, rarely showing any sign of anger, alarm, annoyance, surprise, or distress. Due to her upbringing as an assassin, Rayne is also strong-willed, stubborn, foul-mouthed, somewhat tomboyish, tenacious, resourceful, persistent, and enduring. However, Rayne still has an ever-present dark side that is constantly shown throughout the series. Due to that fact that Rayne was raised to be a powerful vampiric assassin that isn't supposed to show any sign of weakness to her opponents, she can seem cold, aloof, brooding, and even callous at times. Rayne is also bloodthirsty, ruthless, kills without much concern, derives pleasure and fun from death and destruction, behaves somewhat sadistically, often decapitating and dismembering her opponents, and is uncaring towards the victims even though she stated that she "doesn't approve of senseless killing" in the first game. She is also rather cocky and flirtatious, and frequently converses, taunts, and belittles her opponents before killing them. She doesn't care for the human race (she does prefer to be thought of as half human, however), though she has been shown to actually care about a few people (Sir Trumain and her mother are notable examples). This may stem from already losing her loved ones over the years and her dedication to her job. Weapons & Abilities Powers and Abilities As a Dhampir, she has superhuman strength, speed, agility, and endurance. Feeding: Rayne drinks the blood of enemies to restore her own health. She can also perform execution moves while feeding to gain Rage. Aura Vision: Aura Vision allows Rayne to clearly see all living enemies nearby, regardless of the lighting, as well as secret vampire lairs. Using Aura Vision, Rayne can see living beings through walls and doors, and the strength of their aura gives her a rough indication of their health. Ghost Feed: A ghostly double of Rayne targets the nearest enemy and feeds on them. Some large enemies and all bosses are immune to Ghost Feed. This allows Rayne to regain health while engaging other enemies. Enthrall: The same ghostly double as in Ghost Feed appears, but this time it enters the targeted enemy, causing the enemy to fight for Rayne. Enthralled enemies are killed when Enthrall wears off. Dilated Perception: Rayne's reflexes and perception are enhanced, effectively allowing her to slow down her perception of time. This allows her to react more quickly and effectively to whatever might occur. Note that everything still moves at the same speed, Rayne only sees it moving slower. Super Speed: Rayne's perception of time is slowed as with Dilated Perception, but Rayne also moves faster than normal. Freeze Time: Despite the name, this ability does not actually freeze time. However, Rayne's speed is dramatically increased and her perception is such that enemies hardly seem to move. Blood Rage: Rayne's blade attacks and kicks become much stronger, but she cannot block. Blood Fury: Blood Fury is essentially a more powerful version of Blood Rage. In this state Rayne causes more damage to enemies who can not restrain her frenzied attacks, but as with Blood Rage, cannot block. She will kill anyone who stands in her way.Also in Blood Fury, Rayne is invulnerable to damage . Blood Storm: A deadly vortex of blood whirls around Rayne, killing and destroying most enemies within its range instantly. Some large enemies and bosses are not killed by Blood Storm, but are still damaged by it. Shapeshifting: Rayne gains this ability in Bloodrayne: Betrayal from the mysterious Raven when he saves her with the price of his life. She can transform in a raven thus giving her the ability to fly and avoid traps and obstacles and reach ledges that are too far for Rayne to reach.She is also capable of attacking in this form. Poisoning: Rayne has the ability to infect her enemies by biting them. Once bitten they will explode causing major damage to those around. Beliar's eye: With Beliar's eye Rayne's sight is vastly improved.She uses this ability as a binocular of sorts and it can be used to snipe enemies from great distances Weapons Dual Arm Blades: Rayne's signature blades, there is no explanation as to how and where Rayne obtained theses blades, but it is possible she made them herself. They're attached to her arms by metal straps and handle grips on the sides of the blades themselves, the blades are fairly long, and almost double in length while in her Blood Fury mode. The Carpathian Dragons: The dual handguns fuse blood with chemicals in order to make lethal projectiles. They gain their blood-ammunition supply by draining it from Rayne's victims and storing the blood in their reservoirs or when empty, drawing it directly from Rayne herself. They can only be used by Dhampirs, though it is not explained how or why, and have numerous lethal upgrades from their base Blood Shot (single shot) firing mode, including Blood Stream (fully automatic fire), Blood Spray (shotgun fletchette like shot), Blood Bomb (a time-delayed explosive round), Blood Flame (bursts of fiery material) and Blood Hammer (high-explosive). Harpoon: She is also equipped with a harpoon, in which she uses to spear her enemies with, then pull back in order to throw or pull them closer to her. 'Trivia ' *She was originally was going to have a "militant, dark gothic look a brunette with tight buns in her hair and a very severe body line" the character went through several design changes, with an active goal to make her as appealing and distinctive as possible in order to create a franchise with lasting appeal. *Rayne is the first video-game character that appeared in Playboy Magazine, in the October 2004 U.S. edition as part of an article entitled "Gaming Grows Up". *She has also made appearance in MTV's "Video Mods", where a music video portrayed her performing Evanescence's song "Everybody's Fool". *Rayne's character was inspired by an existing Terminal Reality-created character, the dhampir Svetlana Lupescu, who appeared in their 1999 game Nocturne. *In BloodRayne 2, in the beginning cinematic inside Zerenski's Ball he asks her if she would like a glass of wine, to which she replies with the classic Dracula quote "I never drink wine." This might also reference Zerenski's classical vampire horror abilities of transforming into bats as a boss later on in the level. * She is voiced by Laura Bailey in English who is famous for voicing Lust from Fullmetal Alchemist, Jessie Seely in BloodRayne Betrayal, and Romi Park in Japanese. * She placed eleventh on the list of the "Top 50 Sexiest Vampires. * Rayne appears in Majesco's Infected as an unlockable character. *Laura Bailey described providing voice acting for the character as "a blast", though added she couldn't say she identified with the character. Bailey stated that during voice acting sessions, the director would occasionally approach her with changes to the game's script; if the dialogue was nasty enough to cause her to blush while saying the lines, he felt the change was good. Romi Park stated Rayne's appearance had a large impact upon her, citing Rayne's red hair and her desire to further understand the character. She went on to further describe her portrayal of the character as exhibiting "lots of sadness" as well as "strong sense of justice. Gallery Bloodrayne-concept.jpg|The original beta version of Rayne. Rayne BloodRayne costume 1.jpg|Rayne BloodRayne costume 1 Rayne BloodRayne costume 2.jpg|Rayne BloodRayne costume 2 Rayne dress.jpg|Rayne dress Dark Rayne.jpg|Dark Rayne Schoolgirl Rayne.jpg|Schoolgirl Rayne Cowgirl Rayne.jpg|Cowgirl Rayne Рэйн.jpg|Rayne Rayne345.jpg|Rayne Rayne2423.jpg|Rayne Bloodr.jpg Category:Dhampir Category:Article stubs Category:Characters in BloodRayne Category:Characters in BloodRayne 2 Category:Characters Category:Brimstone Society members